


Sushi and Sex

by Prince_Cosmos



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Deceit doesn't have a different name, Deceit has issues, Fluff, Human AU, Just a lil smut, M/M, Patton is Dee's older brother because why not?, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Valentine's Day Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, and no, because why not, it's not that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Cosmos/pseuds/Prince_Cosmos
Summary: Please don't ask about the title. It's not what you think I swear I'm a saint. XDAnyway, umm Anxceit because Wheel Decide said so.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Familial Patceit, Intrulogical - Relationship, Royality - Relationship, anxceit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Sushi and Sex

Virgil loved his boyfriend. But sadly, his boyfriend didn’t love himself. Virgil would spend hours just serenading Deceit and his flaws but it would always end with tears and denial. Virgil did understand how Deceit felt thought for he himself didn’t like many parts about himself. He was way too pale, always slouched, and wore eyeshadow to cover his eye bags. But nevertheless, whether his boyfriend hated himself or not, he still loved him. Virgil was enjoying a nice day with his boyfriend, Roman, Patton, Logan, and Remus. They were all just joking around, watching some random shit, waiting for their freaking sushi to come and what the heck they ordered it like 30 minutes ago. Virgil was sitting at the end of the couch with Deceit curled up in a small, nervous ball next to him. 

“Okay. If I saw a dead body, I’d walk away!” Remus exclaimed in Logan’s lap, his boyfriend’s mouth on his neck. 

“What the fuck, Re?” Roman said laughing, cuddling his lovely little fluff ball Patton.    
“Language!” Patton squealed, gently hitting Roman’s arm. 

“Sorry Lovie.” Roman gave Patton a quick kiss before turning his attention back to his brother.

“As soon as you call the cops you’re an immediate suspect.” Remus explained, whining softly when Logan stopped applying hickeys to his neck.    
“I guess that’s true.” Logan snickered.    
“So you’re just gonna leave a dead body to rot? What if someone saw you fleeing from the scene?” Virgil asked, Deceit softly poking his side. Deceit actually rarely spoke to Virgil’s friends and when he did, his voice was quiet and could barely be heard. 

“Yup!” Remus flashed Virgil a big smile. Suddenly, the doorbell rings.

“Sushi.” Deceit quietly exclaimed, hugging Virgil’s arm. 

“Yes, kitten, probably the sushi.” Virgil kissed Deceit’s head and ran a hand through his soft hair. Deceit scratched the eczema on his face, biting his lower lip as Patton answered the door, paying for the sushi. Virgil gently pulled Deceit’s hand away from his face.

“It only makes it worse, baby.” Virgil whispered, trying not to make Deceit uncomfortable for if he said it any louder, he most likely would’ve gotten embarrassed. Deceit nodded and curled closer to Virgil. 

“The food has arrived!” Patton announced, holding up the bags of sushi, sticky white rice, egg rolls, and crab rangoons ( **A/N-** _Those things I just named are my fucking god fite me._ ) 

“Finally!” Remus was practically vibrating with excitement. He was hungry and Logan was trying to calm him down.   
“Calm down my little octopus. It’s only food.” Logan said, holding Remus’ waist tightly to keep him from jumping up and down anymore. Patton laughed, flopping back down next to Roman after setting the bags on the coffee table. Soon the food was passed out and everyone had their rightful sushi and drink. Virgil had to admit that it was kind of hard eating with Deceit still clinging to him. Deceit had been living with Virgil and his friends for like four years now and still felt uncomfortable around them. Virgil thought it was sort of stupid but would never vocalize that. 

“Logie! How much trouble would it be to get you into bed?” Remus asked, turning to his boyfriend.

“Honestly? Not that much trouble, honey.” Logan responded, taking a bit of his eggroll. Remus smiled and continued to eat his food, bouncing happily on Logan’s lap.

“Remus. That looks like something else entirely different.” Virgil said, earning a laugh from Roman and a small giggle from Deceit. God Deceit was effing adorable. Remus smirked and started bouncing faster.

“Harder Daddy~” Remus moaned, Logan giving the biggest eye roll ever and shoving him off of his lap. 

“Kinky.” Remus giggled, waggling his eyebrows. 

“Can we have a normal dinner for once? I don’t think Deceit has had  _ one _ normal dinner since the four years he’s lived here.” Virgil said, shaking his head with a small smile. 

“It’s fine.” Deceit said, cuddling closer to Virgil. The little warmth thief. Virgil chuckled and wrapped his arms around his soft lil boyfriend, currently ignoring his sushi. Virgil started to play with Deceit’s hair, something he knew his boyfriend loved. Deceit purred, blushing immediately afterwards. 

“Awww! That was cute kitten.” Virgil squealed, peppering kisses to Deceit’s face and neck. Deceit giggled quietly, Virgil’s heart fluttering at the beautiful sound. 

“I love you, Dee-Dee.” Virgil smiled, added more kisses to Deceit’s neck. 

“Love you too, Virge.” Deceit mumbled, accepting the kisses happily. Deceit tried to take in as much love from Virgil as he could right now because he knew one day Virgil was going to leave him and the only reason he’d be living there would be because of Patton. Patton had always told him that wouldn’t happen and if it did that he would personally drop kick Virgil from the roof into the pool. That had made Deceit laugh but he still had that fear. That fear that he wasn’t enough for a god like Virgil. 

“Hey! Baby, you’re overthinking again. I can see it on your face.” Virgil said, tapping the side of Deceit’s face that had eczema on it. 

“I love you and would never leave you. I also don’t want to be drop kicked.” Virgil commented, Deceit looking over at his brother who was laughing.

“Deeeee. You weren’t supposed to tell me I said that.” Patton whined through giggles. Deceit just shrugged as if to say, ‘Sucks to suck I guess’. 

  
  


~~~Time skip a rooooo~~~

Virgil and Deceit were in Virgil’s bed, a tangle of hickeys and kisses. Virgil just wanted to show Deceit how much he really loved him. He was on top of Deceit, sucking on a sweet spot on his boyfriend’s neck, earning amazing sounds from the younger, shorter, paler male. 

“I love you so much, baby.” Virgil whispered into Deceit’s ear, now sucking on the spot underneath his ear. 

“I love- ah~... you too.” Deceit gasped out, leaning into the touch. 

“That’s good.” Virgil said, his hands slipping under Deceit’s shirt, a shiver being sent up Deceit’s spine. 

Then something happened that we won’t talk about on my Christian mInECraFt sEvEr!!!

“So yeah. Deceit’s pretty much the best person in the whole universe.” Virgil said, sitting on the counter with a coffee cup in his hand.

“I agree.” Patton said, cooking heart shaped pancakes for breakfast.

“I don’t.” Deceit chimed in, walking into the kitchen. Virgil jumped down from the counter.

“That’s too bad. Happy Valentine’s Day baby.” Virgil gave Deceit a kiss before returning to his coffee.

“Happy Valentine’s Day. And I disagree because Virgil is the best person in the world.” Deceit smirked, getting practically tackled by Remus from behind.

“I say Logan! Plus, as I learned last night, his dick is really big.” At that moment, Logan entered.

“Remus. Some things we don’t share.” Logan sighed, pushing up his glasses.

“Um. Excuse me?! Clearly,  _ I  _ am the best person in the world. Being tied with Patton of course.” Patton giggled at Roman.

“Well to be fair I said Deceit was the best person in the  _ universe _ so he still holds that place.” Virgil said, laughing at everyone groaning. 

“Wrong but I’ll take it.” This time when Deceit spoke, he wasn’t so quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!! <3 This was not last minute surprisingly and I actually somewhat like it and I hope you do to!
> 
> A/N- I'm ready for all the half priced candy on the 15th (my b-day *innocent smile*) anyone else?!


End file.
